A Family Party
by Time's Scribe
Summary: A New Year's Party in Astrometrics


TITLE: A Family Party

AUTHOR/S: Michael

PAIRING: B'Elanna & Seven of Nine (implied)

RATING: Fan Fiction T Suitable for teens, 13 years & older, with some violence, minor coarse language, & minor suggestive adult themes. (PG13)

BETA READING:

FEEDBACK: or on sight!

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek & all the main characters are owned by Paramount Pictures/CBS Network Television, A Viacom/CBS Corporation. Star Trek: Voyager. Created by, Rick Berman, Michael Piller & Jeri Taylor, & is based on Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry.

WARNING: This is a piece of fiction, concerning an implied F/F relationship. If anyone objects to same sex relationships, you should not be reading this fan fiction, & should read the Star Trek Range of Novels, or find another sight.

SUMMERY: A New Year's Party in Astrometrics

VJB POSTING:

NOTES: None

B'Elanna stood outside at the Astrometrics lab, trying to stop the tears falling down her face. The sounds of laughter, had reminded her how desperately lonely and unhappy she was.

Her human-self, wanted to turn away and run, but her Klingon self berated, her human counterpart, on being a cowered. Her mind was made up when her engineer self, ganged up with her Klingon self, and reminded her that she needed the equipment to finish the job she had to complete, by end of shift.

When she first entered the lab, she was surprised; to see Seven, Sam Wildman, and the children sitting on a blanket, in front of the big screen, which Earth based constellations appeared. B'Elanna had thought that Seven had gone to the party, as Janeway's date, (being callously informed by Tom Paris)

B'Elanna quietly and quickly picked up the equipment she needed, when a voice made her jump.

"Lt Torres; are you leaking?" A voice from the blanket asked.

B'Elanna cursed inwardly, and forced a smile on her face. "Yes Zot I was, got something in my eyes." The Klingon Engineer

Seven looked at her friend with a concerned look on her face, but refused to say anything, as she saw the slight shake of the Klingon's head.

Seven joined B'Elanna and made a great play of carefully examining the Klingon's eyes. "I thought you were at the party Lana?"

"I didn't get an invite, and I didn't want to stay down stairs whilst Tom's floozies trapped up and down the stairs."

"I still believe that the captain's permission for the New Years Party to have a member's area was unwise."

"Yes; agreeing to Helmrat's argument, that it would spoil the historical accuracy of the C20th club just a blatant attempt to hide her real motives."

The former Borg had her suspicions to what Janeway's motives were, but now was not the time and or the place, to air such matters.

"So B'Elanna Torres, may I ask why you are loitering around the Astrometrics lab, in the middle of the Gamma shift?"

B'Elanna playfully slapped her best friends arm. "Klingons don't loiter!"

B'Elanna felt a tug on her arm and she found Mezoti, and the rest of the children had joined them. "Lt Torres. I have been designated to inform you, that we would be honoured if you would join our New Years Picnic."

B'Elanna knelt down in front of the Norcadian, and ruffled her hair. "Is that what you are doing?"

"Yes Lt, both Ensign Wildman, and Seven of Nine agreed that it was not fare that we weren't allowed to attended the New Years party, we would have our own one!"

"The Captain and Tom wouldn't let you go?"

"No Captain Janeway thought we were too young, and had asked Ensign Wildman to baby sit."

"I'm sorry Zot, but I need to finish repairs. I only came in here to pick up a piece of equipment, which your Guardian had not returned."

"My Guardian? Please explain Lt Torres?"

It was Naomi who answered, "Seven's your Guardian, Zot, she looks after you, and cares for your well being."

Mezoti looked thoughtful. "This is a logical name for the head of our collective."

B'Elanna stifled a smirk when she saw the pained look on Seven's face. Officially she wasn't even the children's Guardian. Janeway had just ordered her to look after them, during their residence aboard Voyager. B'Elanna knew that Seven, in her own way loved them if they were her own. Even though she would not admit it, she was a mother to them.

B'Elanna's heart sank, when Icheb went with his parents, and it took a lot persuasion on her part, to stop Seven from hunting them down, when it was discovered what they had planned for the former neonatal drone.

Standing up, B'Elanna grabbed Seven's hand. "I'll stay if Seven helps me to repair the conduit tomorrow." She hoped that Seven got the underlying message that she would stay, if Seven wanted her too.

Seven gave B'Elanna a chased smile, and the Klingon's hearts flip flopped. "I will comply happily B'Elanna."

B'Elanna grinned, and grabbed Naomi' and Mezoti's hand. "Well then let's get this party started!"

The expanded family sat down on the blanket and chattered happily amongst themselves.

As time passed B'Elanna began to feel less lonely, she felt loved by the rest of the group, giving her sense of belonging, which she hadn't had since she and Tom had split up. Now and again, she would glance at Seven, and catch the former drone glancing back. As their eyes locked, she could feel her hearts race, pulling away seemed to tear at her very soul. Midnight approached and, a joyful chorus of happy New Year, sprung up around Astrometrics, as the group hugged one another, (a tradition discovered by Naomi, who enthusiastically wanted to recreate). As the majority were ex-Borg, the hugs started awkwardly at first, but continued with growing enthusiasm.

The last to hug were B'Elanna and Seven '_Does she know what she does too me?_' B'Elanna thought, as the blond pulled her into her. '_Does she know how much my Klingon blood sings, when I'm in her presence? How I long to wake up with her in my arms?'_

B'Elanna pulled away slightly, and gazed at Seven, who gazed, right back, but instead of pulling away, she continued to gaze, into the gentlest of blue eyes. Time seemed to have stopped, as the two ladies looked at each other. Very slowly, their faces drew closer together. Their lips touched in the gentlest of kisses.

Knowing smiles adorned the faces of the children, well apart from a certain Norcadian, who had quizzical twinkle in her eyes. "Does this mean that Lt Torres is to be our second guardian?" she enquired politely.

Naomi slapped Mezoti's arm, "Don't be silly!" she chastised playfully, and they haven't been on a date yet,

"But they love each other. It is logical they should marry."

"Sweetie it doesn't work like that they have to go on dates, and get to know each other." Sam Wildman explained.

"But they know each other already?"

'_How can you explain aspects of love to a child, whose intellect is almost on par with her adoptive mother?_' Sam thought to herself. "Honey it's more complicated than, that."

Wildman smiled, and made her decision. "Why don't you guys come and stay with us, and let B'Elanna & Seven talk?"

"Can we have Ice Cream?" The Twins asked in unison.

"Yes you can, but not until you have slept…." Sam Confirmed, whilst they made their way out of Astrometrics.

B'Elanna was in heaven, as Seven's tongue explored her mouth. Seven had a small implant on her tong, and the sensation it was making was driving her wild.

She broke away for air, and noticed that they were alone. "Hey where's everyone?"

Seven accessed her cortical implant. Any conversation, whispered or not, said with in Astrometrics, would have been instantly processed by the implant. "They are residing with the Wildmans tonight, so that we can talk."

Seven smirked and continued. "Mezoti is speculating when we are going to get married!"

B'Elanna laughed at that, but sobered up quickly. "Soch I was her kind of hoping that you will stay with me tonight? I just want to hold you," she quickly clarified, hoping the blond didn't get the wrong idea. "Then in the morning I can introduce you to Bacon and Pancakes, and we can discuss our second date."

"Second date?"

"I think this constitutes as our first, though meeting the family doesn't happen to about date six."

Seven got up off the blanket, and pulled B'Elanna to her feat, with just enough momentum, to pull her into her. "I would like that," she whispered, and gave B'Elanna another searing kiss.

"Happy New Year B'Elanna," and lead her out into a New Year together.


End file.
